


A Magical Insole

by kellym01



Series: Erotica [4]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Dominance, Domination, F/F, Foot Fetish, Multi, Shrinking, Sweaty Feet, foot worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellym01/pseuds/kellym01
Summary: Written with Darkness Rissing. Flora catches Bloom using her shoe inappropriately and proceeds to punish her redheaded roommate. Includes sexual content, foot fetish, shrinking and domination. Please Review. Takes place at the end of Season 3. We don't own Winx Club. MA. Smut.





	A Magical Insole

A young girl with orange-red hair, stopping just above her knees, and cyan eyes sat atop her bed, attired in a blue and white striped top with small pink hearts, exposing her midriff and a ruffled denim skirt, a pink arm-band on her left arm and over-the-knee blue socks. Upon her feet are a pair dark blue platform boots with white tips and pink laces.

Bloom nervously eyes the bed, empty of its owner, alone in her shared room she nervously chews her lip her gaze drops to what lies at the foot of Flora's bed, a pair of red platform shoes. Her heart pounded within her chest, her lips dry. Should she do it? She eyed the door apprehensively, she didn't know when Flora would be back…it was so risky. She shouldn't. But…they were just there, so close…

She'd watched her roommate wear those shoes daily all year. All year she'd died to take a whiff. So many nights she had snuck over to them only to leap back into bed when the lavender hair girl rolled over in her sleep, or groaned or so much as released a light snore. She was alone with them. And this was the end of their final year. When would she get a chance like this again?

She could hear her heartbeat in her head, her cheeks flushed, her neither regions tingling.

Bloom chewed her lower lip, the low heat growing, her gaze locked on, observing, the innocent looking shoes, just a few steps in front of her, a whole year of use. What would they smell like? Or even taste?...Would they smell like flowers and lavender like their owner, or would they would be pungent with the sweat of a year of use? Would they taste like the dirt her roommate liked to use for her plants? The questions bombarded the redhead's mind as one of her hands started to move towards the centre of her skirt, the tingling sensation growing alongside her curiosity.

Blue eyes shot towards the door...Flora might not be back for a while and this could be the last time she could get to them. Maybe if she was quick she could get a small taste and return them before her friend returned? Just a quick taste and be done? What harm could it do? ...Almost unconsciously her body abandoned her bed and soon she found herself kneeling on the floor. The shoes were so close.

She inched closer to them, not feeling the carpet grinding against her knees with each movement, she slowly took hold of the right shoe, cradling it delicately as she slowly moved it towards her. The opening facing her face as it closed in on her, a light earthy scent wafting into her nostrils. Her eyes closed as she pressed the opening against her face, burying her nose into it, the tip lightly pressing into the heel of the damp insole.

She inhaled deeply, her eyes scrunching as a strong earthy scent filled her nostrils. She stumbled back, falling atop her bed as her legs made impact. She groaned as she filled her lungs with Flora's foot scent, exhaling through her moans before inhaling deeply once again. Oh how she wished she'd done this sooner. The burning of her southern lips now an inferno, she could feel her lips clenching on air.

Taking a new sniff, Bloom moaned in glory as the smell once again filled her nose. the tingling of her lower regions become more intense. Her legs parting as she attempted to force her face further into the opening, against the insole, trying capturing every ounce of Flora's glorious aroma that she could.

A daring thought came to mind, why just satisfy herself with just the smell? Timidly she moved her nose from the opening, lowering it to her mouth, her lips parting and her tongue slowly pushing past them, exiting her mouth, stretching into the warm confines of the shoe, the humid air cloaking it, welcoming the intruder. It came into contact with the insole with a satisfying squelch. She felt a cool wet sensation running out of her as her lips gave as she came, soiling her panties with her cum as she savoured the salty yet earthy taste they yielded. But the fire didn't subside. one of her hands sliding itself along her thighs, soon making its way up, grasping the hem of her blue skirt, pulling it up until her light blue panties were exposed, their still wet stain revealed to the room. The cool air of the room caressing the now exposed flesh and cooling the stain, the fire of her loins intensifying as her lips clenched in pleasure.

She felt her hand slide down from the now raised hem of her skirt, resting on her lower stomach, sliding down to her legs and dipping between her thighs, shivering as her soft touch teased the sensitive flesh.

She groaned as she slid her tongue over the heel of Flora's shoe, the tip pushing its way along the insole, collecting the dirt that had settled their and mixed with the that divine salty earthy taste. The lavender fairy's foot taste filling her mouth and filling her mind. Her breath hitched as she pressed her fingers against her stained panties, the cold damp fabric been forced against her burning pussy, she began to lightly rub it, increasing the pressure.

Oh this felt so wrong. Her tongue moved back to the heel, she tried to force her nose in with her tongue. The opening lightly nipping the bridge of her nose and her lower lip as her tongue flailed wildly, trying to strike the walls of the shoe, barley managing to scrape the insole. The pungent salty, earthy filled her mind, mouth, nose and lungs.

Bloom´s fingers started to move up and down over her covered entrance, as she tried to push her nose and tongue deeper into the opening of the shoe. Soon the wet stain began to grow until it covered the full front of her panties, giving them a dark blue colour.

Soon her fingers stopped at her very centre, adding more pressure, they began to sink with the blue fabric inside her of her. Another moan escaped her lips; the redhead turned the shoe and start licking the sole of it. Dragging her hot, wet tongue over the underside of the shoe, the thin coat of dirt and dust been stripped from it, as her tongue glided up and down giving her a pleasant sensation while her fingers, now covered by her panties inside her pussy began to rotate inside of her, while her mouth envelope the tip of the shoe for a second before turning it again and taking a long sniff at its insides, her pussy walls clenching on her fingers and panties.

Moaning, Bloom slid her fingers out of her. The cloth acting as more of an obstacle than she wanted to pass. Her fingers moved to the band of her panties and began to slowly slide under it until they arrive at her wet entrance.

Opening her mouth she stretched her tongue until her limit was reached and she began recording the insole from the heel to where the opening would allow her to reach while her fingers entered her cunt.

The door opened.

"Hey Bloom I was wondering…Bloom!" The door slammed behind her, Bloom's eyes snapped open, flinching at the sudden yell directed at her. Her form going rigid. Her arm snapped out of her panties, her fingers leaving her pussy, with an audible squelch, her pussy walls shivering in protest.

"F-Flora…this…this isn't wh-what it looks like." Bloom stammered, half her sentence lost, muffled by the shoe as she slowly pulled it from her mouth, thin dark lines of grime from where the shoe had been pressed.

The redhead's eyes widening as she took in the site of her roommate. The tanned fairy with honey brown hair with long bangs and narrow jade eyes, attired in pink midriff shirt with a pink-trim, off-the-shoulder with puffy sleeves with pink polka-dots, a red skirt with maroon shorts beneath it, her bare feet in a pair of pink fluffy slippers and golden hoop, earrings in her ears. Flora starred at Bloom, eyes wide with shock.

"Why…were you…with my shoes?"

The nature fairy couldn't think straight, her mind unable to decide between going a thousand miles an hour and coming to a screeching halt. She stared at her red faced friend, with one of her shoes in hand, her skirt pulled up and flashing her...Flora´s face started turning bright red, but that was nothing compared to Bloom´s embarrassment, she was practically glowing with both arousal and embarrassment as her roommate continued to stare at her, after catching her masturbating with one of her shoes.

"With...your shoe?" Bloom repeated before releasing she was still holding the shoe, she slowly turned to face it, her blush deepening, she hurryingly dropping it. "I was...I was…" her mind searching for an excuse."...Cleaning!...Yeah just cleaning it." Reclaiming the shoe she began to wipe her sleeve over the shoe.

"I noticed that they were a little dirty and since you will be going soon I thought I'd save you some time and effort and simply do it myself…so you know…you don't go home with dirty shoes" Bloom tried to sound convincing, the whole while mentally kicking herself.

"Cleaning it?" asked Flora with a tone and expression of doubt.

"Err…yep." Bloom answered, lightly chewing her lower lip.

"You were...cleaning my shoe...with your tongue?" Bloom´s darkened in colour, her cheek glowing brighter.

"Yeah there was…this spot...a really difficult one...and I thought, hey maybe some spit will make it go away?"

"Then why?...why is your?..ummm..." Flora's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, as her eyes locked on one point.

Following them Bloom look down. Her skirt was still folded back over her stomach, showing her panties and the large wet stain upon them, the outline of her aroused pussy clear for all to see. Another stain rested between her legs where her love juices had seeped through the thin fabric of her panties, staining her bedding.

"EEEEPPPPPP!" Bloom squeaked as she quickly shoved her skirt back down, Flora's shoe rolling over her leg and dropping on the floor as her hands once again released it. Her face becoming even redder and spreading to her neck, she slowly turned her gaze back to Flora who was looking on with an expression of disbelief.

"You-You're not buying this are you?"

"I'm afraid not…" Flora sighed, Bloom's eyes started to water.

Her jaws clenched as her hands balled into fists on the hem of her skirt, her head bowing in shame as her bangs concealed her face. She felt her form lightly shaking, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Bloom?" Flora's tone now one of concern; she slid onto the bed beside Bloom. She stretched her right arm round Bloom's shoulders, pulling her closer, the redhead flinched when she felt Flora's soft hand on her shoulder as it pulled her in.

Tears slid down her cheeks, collecting on her chin before dropping onto Flora's knee, almost glistening on the tanned skin. Bloom couldn't stop her shoulders from shuddering as her breath became uneven and rapid, her tears flowing with great vigour.

Flora was going to hate her after this…she couldn't blame her…she was masturbating with her shoe. She probably thought she was some disgusting pervert…not that she'd be wrong…

' _I'm such an idiot…we had a good friendship and I ruined it…she knows I'm a freak…and the others…my life is over…'_ Bloom internally wept as images played before her mind's eye, images of her friends, the Winx Club leaving her, declarations of freak and expressions of disgust worn by all as they left her behind, disdainful looks from Faragonda and glares from Griselda.

She could hear them now…

' _I can't believe I actually roomed with that pervert!' Flora would curse._

' _Yeah, I bet she went round smelling all our shoes and taking pervy pics.' Stella would spit._

' _I bet she was checking us out when we changed for gym.' Layla piped._

' _Oh god, I bet she was rooting through our clothes after too!' Musa would scream._

' _Smelling our underwear and socks…disgusting.' Techna would agree._

' _I told you she'd be nothing but trouble.' Griselda stated to Faragonda._

' _You were right…to think she was at my school for three years…perving on all my students.'_

"Bloom are you okay?" Flora was starting to worry, Bloom was just crying on her shoulder, not responding to her light shakes nor her words. "Bloom!"

The redhead flinched at the sudden yell, her head darting back to look at Flora, startled. Flora silently gasped as her jade eyes met tearstained red, tears still flowing freely from Bloom.

"Bloom, everything's okay…please calm down…well talk this out." Flora coerced.

"No! Nothing is ok!" Cried the redhead. "You will hate me, the girls will hate me and you won't want to see me anymore." more tears fell from her eyes, her shoulder violently shaking as she wept.

"Bloom that's crazy." said Flora surprise, lightly running her hand up and down her shoulder, comforting her. "Why would I or any of our friends hate you?"

"Because...because…" Bloom took a deep, turning away from Flora "Because, I'm a disgusting, freakish pervert."

The nature fairy was paralyzed when she heard this, concern and confusion set upon her face as she glanced towards her discarded shoe.

"A pervert?" She ask feeling a touch uncomfortable with using that term for a friend, not even wanting to think about using the other words Bloom had uttered. "Why would you...?" She trailed for a bit until her eyes fell once again on her shoe.

"Is this about…what you were doing….with my shoe?" Bloom nodded, her body trembling, waiting for the accusations to start flying, only to feel the soft hand of her friend on her cheek turning her face to look at her, her other arm remaining round her shoulder.

"Bloom look at me, I don't think you are a pervert, I'm just surprised about all this." She wiped away a few tears. "Now I want you to tell me…why were you...?" her cheeks returned to a deep shade of red at the memory. "...Doing that with my shoe?"

Bloom looked into the eyes of her friend, seeing the sincerity of them, taking a deep breath to calm herself

"I...I have a foot fetish." she finally said.

Flora waited for a moment, processing what Bloom had just said.

"Go on." She said softly. Bloom frowned.

"I have a foot fetish." Bloom repeated, her tears slowing as an expression of confusion set in.

"So you like feet, why would that make us hate you Bloom?" Flora asked as she slid her legs onto the bed, pulling the redhead even closer to her.

"It's weird...disgusting...Flora I like feet...I like the-their smell…taste…their shape...I want to lick feet, suck toes...everything...even when they're dirty and sweaty." The tears began anew.

"Oh Bloom, shh, shh." Flora coed. "It's not disgusting...it's different...but it's perfectly normal." Bloom's gaze returned to her, tears still sliding down her pudgy cheeks.

"B-But feet are...th-they're disgusting..." Bloom stammered.

"Bloom, there's nothing wrong with liking feet." Flora interrupted.

"Bu..."

"No buts." Flora cut her off, surprising the redhead. "Listen Bloom, there is nothing wrong with you…your likings are a part of who you are, and I can assure you that neither me nor any of the girls will think bad about you."

"Flora…" Bloom said, her voice cracking slightly, amazed by how understanding her friend was and how 'cool' she was for a lack of a better phrase about all of this. Her tears began to flow again as the nature fairy pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Thank you, thank you." She cried between gasps for air.

"There, there no more tears." She cooed, patting her friend's back.

"Sorry...it's just I never thought…that I'd anyone would be so accepting..." She said, drying her tears "I can't believe that you are so understanding…"

"Well between you and me." She leant in close to Bloom's ear. "I kinda understand it…" Bloom's expression became one of shock. "..Some of the plants I had got a bit too personal and touchy with me a couple of times before I came to Alfea, if you understand me." Flora sent the redhead a sly smile and Bloom couldn't help but giggle at this, a giggle Flora shared that quickly developed into outright laughter.

"That's better no more sad faces and no more tears." Bloom smiled at her. "But if i can ask you something…" Bloom gave her a curios look. "Why my shoes?"

Bloom's face went red again.

"Well...Umm…" She murmured nervously, scrunching the hem of her skirt "I...well…I like, really like…your feet…"

"Umm?" Flora knew she shouldn't have been surprised especially after Bloom's previous admittance but she was "You like my feet?"

"Yeah...they are really cute you know…" Bloom answered, giving Flora's slipper covered feet a shy glance, swallowing a lump in her throat. "You know…I sort of miss your old platforms...I loved how they showed off your toes and sometimes when you stood or lay down your heels separate from them, almost popping off and I liked to watch and admire them."

Flora looked down at her feet. She felt a little honoured…even a touch smug and proud that Bloom liked a part of her in that way. Then an idea came to her mind and a playful smile formed upon her face.

"So you think my feet are cute?" She asked, flexing her left foot, causing the slipper to fall off and land softly on the floor, leaving her tanned naked foot free for Bloom to see. "Well then, here you go." And with that she moved her leg up, twisting round and releasing her comforting hold on Bloom, extending her leg and placing her foot in front of Bloom's face, bright red face.

"Wha...what?" Bloom stammered, her attention was on the naked foot in her face.

"Come on, go ahead." Encouraged Flora "Consider this my way of saying I'm not angry that you for like my feet." She wiggled her toes.

Shaking, Bloom slowly raised her hand until she curled her fingers around the foot, stretching them under the sole, causing Flora to giggle a bit as the redhead relished in how soft her foot felt.

"Sorry...that tickles a bit."

Tentatively Bloom slowly inched her face closer to the sole, the tanned skin was so soft at her touch and she could see some small spots of dirt on them, almost calling for her to lick the beautiful appendage clean. The redhead looked to her friend who, with a warm smile on her face, gave her an affirmative nod.

Bloom didn't need any further inclination closed her eyes and began to slowly she press her face into Flora's tanned sole, inhaling her glorious earthy scent, it wasn't as strong as her shoes but was still pleasantly potent.

Flora couldn't help but smile softly as she watched her roommate of three years caress and smell her feet. A light blush to her feet as the redhead lightly groaned at her scent. She felt a rather pleasant shiver shoot up her spine as Bloom's soft nose was dragged over her arches and her cool breath bathed her sole. Bloom's shoulders shuddered as she poked her nose between Flora's big and second toe, inhaling deeply, her breath feeling rather pleasant on Flora's toes.

' _Poor Bloom…she really believed we would all reject her…all this time she's been hiding such a large part of herself…believing we'd find her so revolting we'd throw her friendship away because of it…although she was lucky that it was me to discover her…I don't know how the others would react…probably by calling everyone else to come and see or scream in shock…she really should tell us these things though so we can help her…show her that it is nothing to be ashamed of, and not go sneaking behind our backs…'_ Flora sent another glance to her shoe _'and taking things without permission.'_

"Flora…" The nature fairy glanced up to see her blushing cyan eyed girl staring at her timidly.

"Hmm?"

"Would you…would you mind if I-I…"

"Yes?"

"Kissed and maybe…licked your feet?" Bloom averted her gaze, Flora went bright red.

"Oh…o-of course…it's okay Bloom…you can…lick my feet…and kiss them." Flora stammered, a little nervous.

"Thank you Flora." Bloom closed her eyes once again and leaned back into Flora's foot, timidly extending her tongue and slowly brushing it over the arch of Flora's foot. Electricity shot up Flora's spine, her southern lips shivering as Bloom's hot, hot tongue brushed over her feet.

The redhead moved her tongue in circles over Flora's arch. Her hands moved softly under her sole sending small tickle like sensations throughout it. Soon Bloom began to leave small kisses over Flora´s foot, as her lips ascended to her toes, she delivered a chaste kiss to each one, enjoying how they wiggled beneath her lips before moving back to the sole of the tanned foot of her roommate. Raising a bit, holding Flora's foot by her heel Bloom give a quick kiss to her sole before starting to suck at her arch. Flora bit her lip to stop herself from moaning at the sensation.

Bloom didn't see this to be an issue, as low moans continued to escape her lips as she began to once again start up and down the tanned sole, stopping just to suck at the centre of Flora's sole and her heel when her tongue reached the base of her soft foot.

Flora couldn't help but avert her gaze, a fire burning in her loins and growing stronger with every wet lick, trying to hide her unseen blush, her eyes falling once again on her shoe.

What would have happened if her friend tried this sooner?...Was this a onetime thing? Or will she continue sneaking around looking for her shoes? Would it only be hers? What if she tried someone else's shoes?...Some of these questions make Flora frown and almost forget the treatment her foot was having. She loved Bloom and really didn't mind her fetish or indulging in it, but the idea of her acting like a thief just to have a taste made her a little angry...maybe it would be a good idea to give her a small lesson...but how? Flora wasn't violent by nature and the very idea of threatening or worse harming her friend, made her shiver with disgust.

She recalled something...a spell that Stella had once shown her. It was a spell that the blonde had discovered in an old book when they had snuck into Cloud Tower with Bloom back in first year that the blonde had thought would make a hilarious prank and she had seemed really eager to try it on Brandon for some reason and asked Flora for help to testing it about a month ago now fully understanding it.

Looking back at Bloom, who was still busy licking and sucking her heel clean, Flora thought it over for a moment.

' _She really likes feet, maybe I could use it to teach her a lesson and at the same time give her a good time…it wouldn't be too bad…would it?'_ Looking at the happy red head Flora made her decision.

Flora closed her own eyes, briefly enjoying the sensation of Bloom's licks before turning her focus to the advanced spell. She her magical core react, the warm energy pulsing throughout her body and reaching out to her target. She could feel it. She could feel her magic pulsate, pushing out past her body, she could feel her magic locate her target and begin to push it out through the sole of her foot, she felt her magic slide into the tip of Bloom's tongue and travel through the warm organ…she felt so warm, so hot, she could feel the heat of Bloom's tongue fill her out.

Her mana continued to spread; she felt it spread throughout Bloom's mouth. She felt so hot, beads of sweat materializing upon her body. She head Bloom groan as she licked up the new sweat and drink it down with renewed vigour. She felt her mana spread and fill every inch and cell of the redhead's body.

Flora's eyes opened, they widened as she took in the site of both her and Bloom's body encased in a warm glow, her body was surrounded by a fiery orange and Bloom's a golden yellow. Bloom's eyes remained closed and she continued to lick her feet.

Flora's eyes widened as Bloom's form began to shift as her glow began to pulsate with every lick delivered to Flora's sole. Little by little Bloom's size started diminish inch by inch. The redhead's eyes remained closed as she continued to enjoy Flora´s foot unaware of her shrinking size. The process was slow, but soon Flora saw that Bloom would miss the feeling of her foot if this continued as she would shrink away from her foot, not wanting to spoil her fun she start to extend her leg a little further and angling her foot down and slowly lowered her leg, trying to keep up with the shrinking process.

It took a couple minutes, but soon Bloom was a mere six inches in height, Flora's foot now towering over her having followed her throughout the shrinking process, the tiny Bloom continued to lick and suck at the now giant foot. Finally Flora believed that this was a good enough size for Bloom, her smile returned to her face and with a simple mental command the glows that had surrounded her and Bloom´s bodies dissipated and the shrinking stopped, the tiny redhead continued to lick Flora's giant sole, noting the now stronger earthy salty taste and scent but unaware of the change of her size.

Flora savoured the moment, enjoying how the tiny girl looked and how her tiny licks lightly tickled her giant sole. She allowed her sole to fall forward, slamming into Bloom and forcing her onto her back as her tanned, rather sweaty foot landed atop of the redhead and trapping her beneath it.

Bloom released a startled scream, followed by a small grunt of light pain as she was pinned to the bed, her eyes snapping open and bulging as she took in the sight of the now giant Flora looking down at her, her head positioned between her big and second toe.

"Wh-What?" Bloom gasped, the Flora's overpowering earthy scent filling her lungs.

"Oh Bloom…you look so cute at the size…especially under my big stinky feet." Flora lightly drummed her toes, internally loving Bloom's blush at her comment.

"Flora? What's going on?"

"Stella found this spell back in first year at Cloud Tower, she's been trying to get her head around it and asked for my help in testing it out…basically it links you to me and now I can control your size with my mind, though the smaller you get the stronger your body becomes, so you can't get hurt or squished." Flora explained.

"And why did you-?"

"Bloom…I'm not angry with you about your fetish…to be honest I'm faltered that you like my feet so much." Flora's cheeks tinged with embarrassment as she briefly averted her gaze. "But that doesn't mean that you can just go around taking other people's shoes without asking and masturbating with them and doing…who knows what else…can you imagine what would have happened if one of the other girls found you instead of me?" She continued.

Bloom looked down in shame, only to be awarded by her vision been filled with Flora's toe flesh, noting the large droplets of sweat, the toe jam and large balls of lint from the nature fairy's slippers.

"So I decided to use this spell for two reasons." Flora continued recalling Blooms attention. "The first one is simply as a punishment for you so you never try my or anyone shoes without asking first."

"And how will THIS help you with that?" Asked Bloom as her inner thighs were starting to itch and her pussy began to tingle once again as the smell of Flora´s foot surrounded her.

Flora´s face returned to a bright red shade with embarrassment. "Well that has to do with the second reason, and your new size doubles as part of your punishment." Bloom gave her a curious look, hesitating before finally cautiously asking;

"And what's the second reason?" A playful smile spread across Flora´s lips.

"Oh, I think you will like it." She replied, pressing her soft toes against the tiny girl, scrunching them, immersing Bloom in the glorious smell and taste of her feet. "But first I've gotta get ready." Quickly Flora lifted her foot off of the redhead, planting it back on the floor before her hand snapped out and captured the redhead in her hand and lifted her off the bed.

Bloom gave her a somewhat panicked and confused look, her confusion growing further as Flora recovered her discarded shoe.

"You better stay in here. I don't want to lose you." With a wink she let go of Bloom, dropping the tiny girl into her shoe, smirking as she rolled inside, coating her body in a thin layer of grime and sweat left from a full year of fulltime wear.

Flora lifted the shoe higher, tilting it down, causing the redhead to roll into the toe section of her shoe, before leaping to her side of the room; and causing Bloom to bounce a little inside the shoe. The nature fairy carefully laid the shoe atop her bed, giving it a small smile, feeling giddy, a little guilty and…a touch of arousal at knowing her friend, roommate and leader of their group was trapped in her shoe.

Flora turned to a small basket at the base of her bed by the wall, lifting the lid she was met with the site of a pile of her dirty laundry; she fished out one of her dirty socks. She recognised it as the one she had worn in Griselda's last self-defence class, the strict professor had really put them through hell yesterday; they could barely walk after that. She eyed the filthy sock, even holding it at arm's length the stench was overpowering.

' _Hope you like my stinky, sweaty sock Bloom.'_ Flora internally giggled before turning back to the shoe and carefully stuffing it into the opening, sealing the tiny redhead in.

Feeling the shoe back on a stable surface, Bloom started crawling back to the opening of the shoe only to be stopped when a large ball of soft and pink fabric filled the opening, blocking her way out and all light, immersing her in darkness. A strong, overpowering stench filled the shoe filling Bloom´s nostrils causing her to fall on her knees as her crotch started to burn, her pussy screaming for pleasure and relief as the shoe became more humid.

"There safe and comfy." She heard Flora say softly. "Now stay there while I finish packing and put your things with mine". Bloom was surprised, although not enough to stop her hands from lifting her skirt while the other went to her panties. What did Flora mean by that?

"Oh yeah, the second thing." Flora began. "Since you like my feet so much I've decided that this summer you can stay with me for a couple weeks." Explained the nature fairy as she waved her hand over Bloom's side of the room, her hand lightly glowing, the redhead's possessions and clothes flew towards Bloom's case. Flora then proceeded to repeat the process with her own possessions.

"Both inside and out of my shoe." She continued as her stuff flew into her case. "I'm going to let you play with, kiss, smell and lick my feet all you want." She turned to see Bloom´s bags packed up, with a wave of her hand she cast a more basic shrinking spell, designed for inanimate objects. In seconds they were tiny and in the palm of her hand and slid them into her pocket, walking back to her bed Flora seated herself and took a fresh pair of socks, she lifted her leg over the other, preparing to slide her sock onto her foot when she noticed that her sole had gathered some dirt on it. Her smile grew; she kicked off her last slipper and put it and the socks into her last bag.

Flora turned to the shoe housing her roommate, taking hold of it she pulled out the dirty sock and placed them into the same bag as the clean pair before shrinking it and pocketing it like she had gone the other bags.

She smiled down at the shoe as she tiled the shoe back and watched as Bloom tumbled back to the back of her shoe, her smile grew at the site of the now dirty redhead, her skirt raised and her hand in her panties.

"In fact you can start right now." And with that she lowered the shoe back to the floor and began to slip her barefoot inside of it.

Bloom's eyes widened as she watched Flora's colossal digits slide into the shoe, the light vanishing as they crept inside. The redhead turned and began to crawl as fast as she could to the toe section as Flora's toes began to creep towards her, shoe shifting with each minor movement as Fora attempted to force her shoe inside.

Bloom gasped as she felt her big toe hit her back, she stumbled, falling forward, grunting in minor pain. She felt the ground below her squelch as she caught herself on her hands. Flora didn't slow despite Bloom's predicament, the redhead soon found herself slammed into the insole, gasping as she felt pools of sweat squeeze out around her as Flora applied more pressure.

Flora smiled down at the shoe as she finally slipped it on, feeling Bloom beneath her arch, it felt rather nice.

Bloom released a low moan of both pain and arousal; her breasts pressed into the insole of Flora´s shoes as was her face, the combination of smell, taste and the feel was too much for her. She felt her clothes getting wet and sticky as they soaked up Flora's foot sweat, to make things worst her skirt was hiking from the movements of fleeing Flora's giant foot, leaving her panty clad ass pressed directly under the nature fairy's foot. Bloom tried to wiggle her way out, only causing Flora to giggle at the sensation, arching her foot back; causing Bloom to slide a little towards to the heel, hiking the front of her skirt causing both her breast and pussy to grind against Flora's insole.

Flora giggled, looking down at her shoe. This may not be the way she wanted to spend her last day at Alfea, but she wasn't complaining, she had learned a lot more about her best friend, and if she was honest she really enjoyed the idea and feeling of having Bloom under her foot. Not in a 'I own you' kind of way but more in a 'two friends having a special kind of fun' way. She lightly shook her foot, loving how Bloom wiggled under her sole.

She slid her other shoe on, and gave one last look around the room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything, hers or Bloom´s, feeling intense nostalgia of the memories of having spent three years in this room, a warm feeling filled her heart.

"Well I'm certainly gonna miss this place." She looked back to her shoe. "And I'm sure you will too." Glancing to the window she noticed the sun was still high in the sky.

"Well I think I have time before I have to go home, so how about one last look around for the campus?" standing up, and making note of the pleasant feeling of Bloom pressed against her sole Flora turned on her heel, loving how her new tiny insole felt, before walking out of the room.


End file.
